


Scheherazade, After

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Archenland, Calormen, F/M, Married Couple, Parenthood, Prompt Fic, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aravis tells Ram a bedtime story; Cor listens in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scheherazade, After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betony/gifts).



> This ficlet was written for [betony](http://betony.dreamwidth.org) in the spring 2013 Three Sentence Ficathon hosted by [rthstewart](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org) on Dreamwidth, in response to the [prompt](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html?thread=1845599#cmt1845599): _Chronicles of Narnia, Aravis(/Cor) and Ram, tales of Calormen_.

The nursery door swung open with a bare whisper of well-oiled hinges, lamplight spilling warm and gold into the star-lit corridor as Cor leaned against the doorframe; he pressed a finger to his mouth when Aravis glanced his way, not wanting to break the rhythm of her words and startle Ram from his descent into sleep.

"--for once the salt hit the demon's face, the spell was broken and it fled, weeping and wailing in endless hunger, away from the well that brimmed full once more with cool, sweet water; and that is the tale of how Uyacha Tarkheena saved her father's village," Aravis finished, bringing her hands together as if closing a book -- a bare brush of skin to skin rather than the traditional clap -- and Cor held his breath along with her to see if their son would stir.

"You are late tonight, O my beloved, despite your promises, and so you missed the meat and breath of the tale," Aravis murmured, rising from her seat beside the low, cushion-strewn bed with a sharp gleam in her eyes, "but it so happens that I may be persuaded to recite the words anew, for a price."

Cor took her offered hands -- scar-wreathed and strong, marked with the callus of swords and horses and perfume imported from beyond the desert -- and drew her close for a kiss.


End file.
